painkillerfandomcom-20200223-history
Nuclear Plant
previous level - Riot ← → next level - Animal Farm Nuclear Plant is the second level of Painkiller Overdose chapter 2. __TOC__ Description This level is set in a nuclear plant that apparently had a few malfunctions occur. The whole sky has a green coloration to it, implying that radioactive dust must have gotten into the atmosphere. Inside the nuclear plant are several warehouses, two tall cooling towers, and three large nuclear reactors and in the underground there is a lab with many generators and canisters with radioactive substances. Also in whole Nuclear Plant there are green stains of radioactive goo which is dangerous for the player. Monsters This level is inhabited mostly by nuclear plant workers and mutants. This level introduces three new monsters apart from old ones. They include: * Green Commandos * Zombies * Green Corns * Radioactive Operators * Frankensteins * MutaNemos * Legless Freaks * Panzerdemon - it serves as a miniboss in one of cooling towers. Tarot card Tarot card of this level is Assault. To acquire it, player has to finish the level without using the Black Tarot. Secret areas/pickups This level also introduces Ectoplasmer which can be found in the first area (parking lot) of the Nuclear Plant. Secrets and holy items * The first secret is rather difficult to get as it is located on top of the metal containers inside the first warehouse to the left in the second area of the nuclear plat (with two warehouses and train tracks). It is reached by placing several metal crates next to the containers on which the holy item is. This is a trial and error method. * The second secret is located behind the metal crates in the area after the cooling chimney. It is reached by climbing onto the crates to collect the ammo packs. * The third secret is located behind the open-able gate in the sewer-like area. The gate will open after all enemies in that area have been killed. Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Secret 1.PNG|Secret 1. Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Secret 2.PNG|Secret 2. Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Secret 3.PNG|Secret 3. Gallery Nuclear Plant Concept Art.png|Nuclear Plant Concept Art. Gallery Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 5.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 6.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 7.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 8.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 9.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 10.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 11.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 12.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant 13.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Train 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Train 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Generators 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Generators 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Cooling Chimney 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Cooling Chimney 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Car 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Car 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Sewers 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Sewers 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Sewers 3.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Sewers 4.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Basements 1.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Basements 2.jpg Chapter 8 Level 2 - Nuclear Plant - Basements 3.jpg Soundtrack Nuclear Plant Music: Nuclear Plant Fight: Environment Sounds Alarm Siren: Atmosphere 1: Atmosphere 2: Electricity 1: Electricity 2: Electricity 3: Electricity 4: Electricity 5: Electricity 6: Generator: Eerie Wind 1: Eerie Wind 2: Transformator: Category:Levels Category:Overdose Levels